Hotel Heart
by NoSleepInTheGarden
Summary: We were teenagers. Young and in love, naive towards the greater reality that we came from two completely different worlds. He was poor, I was rich. I had never lifted a finger in my entire life, he worked all the time. I let him check into my heart just like a hotel, and let him stay there permanently. But everyone decides to check out of a hotel at some point.
1. Chapter 1

_Hotel Heart_

We were teenagers. Young and in love, naïve towards the greater reality. I was rich, he was poor. I went to private school; he went to a public school. I had tons of friends, he had none. I had barely lifted a finger my whole life, he worked his butt off to pay a phone bill. I was 17, he was almost 19. Us even meeting was an accident so we were referred to as the "Accidental Couple". We came from two completely different worlds yet understood each other perfectly. We were perfectly imperfect. Yet the rest of the world just didn't want us to be…

Michella Asiala Devonne Torres. The name everyone knew, a name that was constantly floating off the tongues of the residents in Miami Dade, Florida. It was a name of expectation, a name of pride, a name that everyone knew. Everyone expected so much from this girl who didnt expect much from herself.

_"Its a new dawn, its a new day, its a new life for me. Its a new dawn, its a new day, its a new life for me. Ooooh, and I'm feeling good..." _Nina Simone's soulful voice floated through the room of the most extravagant mansion in all of Miami Dade, the room at the end of the south hall with the two giant bay windows and limestone balcony. Michella Torres groaned underneath her fluffy duvet as she remembered it was the first day of school. She hit the snooze button on her iHome and pushed the covers off her head, stretching out her sore arms as a yawn escaped her mouth. She was a junior this year which meant only another year until she was at Julliard, fulfilling her dream of becoming one of the main acts in Cirque de Soleil. No one approved of her wanting to be a circus act but acrobatics was her life. She could stretch her body into positions people could only dream of and she loved every second of it.

Michella stood from her bed, noticing her puppy, Bella, sleeping in the corner of her room on her deluxe doggy bed. She yanked down her short sleeping shorts, going into her private bathroom which was connected to her walk in closet. She took in her disheveled appearance and grimaced. Deep bags decorated under her eyes from staying up until five in the morning. It was eight o clock now. Her hair was falling out of the bun she had secured it in. And her face was oily and disgusting. She appeared to be super confident but in all honesty, she just wasn't.

Ignoring her self esteem, she turned on her shower and waited for it to get hot, stripping out of her clothes as she prepared for the day ahead of her.

"Knees aren't pretty," as soon as the ball of Michella's right foot hit the soft carpet of the living room, those words left her mother, the one and only, Elizabeth Torres's mouth as her cold green eyes took in her daughter's appearance.

"Mom, its hot." Michella stated in almost a whine as Bella played around her tanned feet.

"I dont care Michella. People watch you everywhere you go and you want to be caught in that? I dont even think it has a legitimate designer label. You're basically royalty around here. Act like it," Michella rolled her eyes and looked down at her outfit. She was just wearing a pair of jean shorts from Abercrombie and a floral crop top because it was literally so hot outside.

"Why cant I ever just wear what I want?" Michella grumbled, picking Bella up and stroking her soft fur.

"Please put that beast down and go to school. Your outfit is already atrocious, dont make it worse by adding fur," Elizabeth smoothed back her pin straight hair and narrowed her eyes even further at her adolescent teenage daughter. Some call her the red queen because of her demeanor but she did do it for the common good. She simply had a reputation to upkeep and her daughter was tarnishing it with her silly dreams of being an acrobat and her peasant style. If she knew she would act like this, she would've sent her away to England with her wild card father.

"I have acro so I won't be back till nine," Michella stated with a sigh, putting Bella down before throwing her colorful Vera Bradley backpack over her shoulder and going past her mother to the main garage where she kept her car. Elizabeth grimaced at the item on her back. It was just so...basic.

"Seems like the queen is back," Miley Stewart greeted her best friend with a charming smile, handing her a bottle of Voss water as they walked into school together. Miley of course was decked out in all the latest styles that came from only the best designers out there, her signature brunette bun on top of her head. Miley was all about the looks and the designers, she was so materialistic, the complete opposite of Michella. But that was why they liked each other and why they were friends. They balanced each other out.

"Hello your majesty," Alex Russo joined them, smiling at Michella as she rolled her eyes and looked down at her red Sperry's.

"Please stop, my mother already dropped the royalty bomb on this morning. Its so annoying," Michella rolled her eyes. She wasn't actually royalty. Everyone just looked at her like that.

"Hmm, did Chadison try to talk to you at all this summer? Did he ever grovel for your forgiveness?" Alexandria was a pure free spirit. At first, Michella had been completely annoyed with her because she was a full on hipster (committed user of weed, crop tops, toms, belly flops, the whole fucking package) but behind all of that, she was actually a really cool person. She was sweet and carefree and Michella need that in her life.

"Chadison knew to stay the fuck away from me this summer," Michella stated. "Chadison" was actually Chad, aka Michella's ex boyfriend. Their relationship had ended on account of him cheating on her with her then best friend, Portlyn, and at least ten other girls in the school.

"Queen Michella just cussed, hmm what happened to you this summer?" Miley smirked as they finally arrived at their metallic lockers, opening them one at a time and pausing their conversation to focus on what books they needed to get for class.

"I'm tired of being such a damn goody two shoes. It has gotten me absolutely nowhere except for being taken advantage of and tossed around like a fucking ball. I'm not some toy people can just play with," Michella explained, thinking of how many times she had let people walk all over her last year. It wasn't happening this year. It was time for her to defend herself.

"Thank God Mitchie! You've finally seen the light!" Miley planted a friendly kiss on her cheek as Alex giggled and fixed her bandeau. She was just wearing a bandeau and a floral skirt. No jacket or anything.

"Well I've got class so see you guys at lunch," Mitchie smiled at them both and set off down the hall, feeling the stares of the people who admired or envied her as she made her way to her AP Literature class. She couldn't help it if she was just a big deal around here.

"And I am a man that doesnt want to eat a salad, I want some damn protein. I'm not a vegetarian like Mitchie," Mitchie laughed her idiotic friend Nate as he ranted on about the school lunches. She ran her slender fingers through his curls as he calmed down and pushed his salad towards her.

"They have pizza..." Mitchie stated as Nate shook his head.

"Spinach and tomato pizza," he finished as Alex chuckled and took a bite out of her carrot stick.

"You always have something to complain about," Miley said as Nate chuckled and then Liam came and sat next to her. She giggled and kissed him on the lips as they all groaned. The two of them never just kissed. They always had to turn it into something more.

"Can you two stop I am trying to fucking eat my God, I need to smoke something," Alex didnt have a very good temper. In fact, she has a terrible temper. It was short and if you got her pissed off enough, she would eventually break your neck.

"Shut up, dont be mad because Nate doesnt wanna fuck you," Alex's eyes widened as Nate flushed with embarrassment. Mitchie bit her lip to keep from laughing as the mood calmed down and Miley let out a soft cough.

"Wannabe alert," Miley whispered, shooting a cold glare at the three girls who walked past them, trying way too hard to look chill and superior. And the funny thing was, they were seniors trying to impress Mitchie and her friends who were just... juniors. Mitchie chuckled at the girl who had bright red hair, trying way too hard to imitate her outfit right down to the fake Chanel necklace clasped around her slender neck. Mitchie's was limited edition and matched the bracelet she was wearing. Both were made specially for her.

The group exchanged looks as they walked sat at their table and Liam spoke up.

"Party this weekend in Fort Lauderdale, who's in?" Liam and Nate were party animals. If there was booze, girls, good music, and drugs, they were there. Didnt matter where or when, they were ALWAYS in the mood to party.

"Who's house?" Mitchie asked, picking at the salad. She was not one of those health obsessed freaks but she had a weird diet. She only ate when she absolutely felt like it which wasn't often and sometimes she even forgot to eat. She didnt even know why but she mostly lived off Power Bars and Voss water.

"Mathew Livingston," Mitchie almost puked inside of her mouth. Hell no. She was not going to one of his parties.

"Actually I have practice and my mom's big dinner party is this weekend which you all are supposed to attend," the zombie apocalypse wouldn't stop her mom from having her annual "charity" gala. It wasn't really for charity though if you thought about it. Everyone just dropped off a nicely sized check when they entered and people spent more time judging what other's were wearing instead of actually caring that people in the world were starving.

"What happened to all of us planning your mother's assassination?" Miley boredly asked, picking at her orange.

"The sexy maid on the third floor discovered our plans," Nate joked as they all shared a laugh and then went back to their lunches. Mitchie always had to ask herself why she became friends with all of them in the first place.

**Yes. This is a rewrite of Two Worlds Collide. I was rereading it and it just irritated me so much because I am a much better writer than that so this one should be better...hopefully. And its just a filler. Its why its so boring.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hotel Heart Two_

"When you do that walking handstand, you need to straighten your legs more and then go down into the elbow stand, then chin stand, then back walkover," Cheryl had been Mitchie's coach since she was three years old. Mitchie nodded, standing up and brushing off her shorts as she pulled the hair tie out of her black waves.

"But other than that it was all fine and competition should go smoothly next weekend," Mitchie nodded and checked her diamond wrist watch, widening her eyes at the time.

"I'm sorry! The stylist for my mom's gala is gonna be at my house soon and...bye!" Mitchie ran out of the room to the lockers, yanking on her Ugg boots and slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder, rushing to her car and losing her keys three times before she finally stuck them in the ignition and sped off to her house. When she got there her mother was already in her make up room, her personal stylists working on curling her hair.

"You really do take advantage of me letting you take those stupid acro lessons," Mitchie clenched her teeth together to keep from saying something that would result in her car getting taken away or even worse, for her mom to stop paying for her lessons.

"I lost track of time but..." Elizabeth cut her off, looking at her through the mirror as she waved the stylist away.

"Antonio is in your room waiting to do your hair. You've kept him waiting long enough. And if you are not ready by the time the third guest arrives, you can say goodbye to that stupid dream of Julliard," Mitchie blinked and turned around, making the long trek to her room where Antonio was waiting for her. Antonio was actually her friend but he just worked for her evil mother. He noticed the look on her face and rubbed her shoulders, guiding her to her bathroom and turning on the shower.

"Relax Mitchie, remember if you're going through hell, you need to keep going," Mitchie nodded and he left, leaving Mitchie to her own private thoughts as she miserably climbed into the shower, letting her muscles and limbs relax.

"And this is my daughter Michella," not only had Mitchie been ready before the third guest had arrived, she had been ready before anyone had arrived.

"I've heard so much about you. You are very beautiful. You most certainly get that from your mother," Mitchie didnt even know who the woman was but she hated when people called her Michella. It sounded like a type of pasta.

"Thank you. I love your dress so much, it makes you look so petite," the woman smiled as Elizabeth did as well. Mitchie always knew what to say to charm socialites on any given occasion.

The conversation was interrupted as a loud crash came from the kitchen and Elizabeth's eyes widened as the room quieted down. Even the band stopped playing the smooth classical musical that had once filled the room.

"Michella, why don't you go see what is going on with our kitchen staff," it wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. But Mitchie had other plans.

"Actually I was going to find Miley and..." she noticed the look her mother was giving her, daring her to disobey her in front of one of her friends.

"Okay, um be right back," so much for not letting people walk all over her anymore. But her mother scared the shit out of her.

Mitchie opened the door to the kitchen, smoothing down her dress as she watched several people rush around in a hurry, a server zooming past her with a tray of bruschetta on French bread as the staff hurried to clean up the mess. Wow, she had walked into a room and no one even stopped to acknowledge her.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. GOD, SHANE YOU ARE SO CLUMSY. THIS IS WHY WE NEVER GET HIRED FOR ANYTHING," Mitchie's eyes widened as she adverted them to two figures in white cook's uniforms hunched on the ground, wiping up spilled queso as another girl stood above them, lazily listening to her...zune?

"Tess chill, its just some spilled cheese. Do you see how much shit this woman has in here? Enough to feed us for five years! A little bit of cheese isn't gonna set her back," the girl apparently changed the song as Mitchie cleared her throat and they all looked at her.

"Oh my gosh!" Tess(?) eyes widened as she looked at Mitchie, standing in her limited edition Chanel dress as she took in what was going on in front of her. Tess stood up and so did Shane, both of them looking at her expectantly.

Her eyes landed on Shane and she squeaked, never seeing someone with such light eyes, mixed with golden tones of blue, brown, and green. His face was clear, his hair was trimmed down, and he had minimal hair on his face. He looked like he belonged on an Abercrombie bag or...a Gillette commercial.

"Um, are you just gonna stand there? Dont you have a gala to be at?" he spat as she took a step back, suddenly intimidated by him.

"Shane, shut up! That is Elizabeth Torres's daughter!" Tess slapped his arm as he just rolled his eyes and threw a tray into the nearby sink.

"That doesnt mean shit to me," and for some reason, Mitchie felt a stab in her heart when he said that.

"Um, I was just coming to see what had happened, I mean, with the loud crash and everything," Mitchie nervously stumbled over her words as they all just gawked at her.

"Do you guys need any help?" Mitchie was no spoiled brat but she rarely did anything like helped...especially in the kitchen. She didnt even know why those words had left her mouth.

"No princess we dont want your precious manicure to get ruined by having to do peasant work," Mitchie raised one slender eyebrow at him as the back door opened and a woman with out of control curls entered the kitchen, placing her hand over her heart as she observed the mess.

"WHAT HAPPENED," she exclaimed as the girl listening to music moved out of the way, going to cut up some potatoes.

"Shane dropped the queso tray!" Tess snitched as the older woman caught Mitchie's eyes.

"Oh my, you must be Ms. Torres's daughter. I am so sorry about the mess, my son is a complete clutz and, you have a very beautiful home," she felt like an adult as this woman talked to her. She wasn't an adult.

"Its fine and I was just wondering if you needed any help," again with that talk of helping. The woman's wrinkled face flushed as she clasped her hands together.

"It'd be so great if you could help Shane with the shrimp cocktails," that sounded easy enough.

"What do you want me to do," Shane glared at her through the lens of his glasses and she didnt hesitate to glare back. He took an apron and threw it at her which she let fall to the ground. The thing had disgusting food stains all over it.

"What, not your style?" Shane questioned as Mitchie cracked a smirk and looked him straight in the eye, trying not to get hypnotized.

"Nope, Chanel and vintage dont match," he shook his head at her then opened up a bag of fresh thawed shrimp.

"Just peel off the skin and then stick it on the edge of the margarita glass," he instructed, his hand slightly brushing against hers. She giggled at the feel then quickly caught herself. This guy was nowhere near her social class. They could never be together. And they had just met so why was she already thinking about it?

"Mitchie!" she heard a slurred voice and turned, noticing Miley stumble into the kitchen. Miley's eyes furrowed as she noticed her surroundings.

"Ew, why are you in here," she wrinkled her nose in distaste as Mitchie sighed, walking over to her and grabbing both of her wrists, holding her in place. Her eyes were glassy and she wasn't even focusing on one thing. She was definitely drunk.

"Miley, how much did you drink today?" she asked seriously as Liam decided to join the party that was apparently going on in the kitchen. Miley giggled and pulled at her wrists as Liam held her and she heard Shane chuckle behind her.

"Do you have a problem?" Liam had always been defensive over Mitchie and Shane just shut up, going back to peeling the shrimp.

"Take her home and make sure her parents dont see her," Mitchie advised as Liam nodded and swept Miley up into her arms. When Mitchie turned, she noticed everyone in the kitchen staring at her. Her face flushed red from embarrassment so she just clucked her tongue and exited the kitchen. Why would she be embarrassed in front of the people that worked for her?

Forgetting about the party, Mitchie took a slow venture to her room, brushing out her curls and sliding out of her dress, putting it by the door for dry cleaning in the morning. A wave of butterflies fluttered through her stomach as she remembered Shane's uniquely beautiful eyes and the way he looked at her. She hadnt been looked at like that in a while. He seemed interesting, even if he happened to be lower middle class. He seemed like a person everyone would want to know. A person that she wanted to get to know. She stood there in her bra and underwear, biting her lip as she thought about possibly becoming friends with him...maybe even something more. Could that happen? Would her mother allow it? Would society allow it?

Mitchie watched in the dim light of her balcony as Shane's strange family packed up, the older woman rubbing her back as they finished loading the rest of the boxes. The truck said "Connie's Catering" so Mitchie assumed that Connie was the older woman. Tess was off to the side, picking at her nails and Shane looked up to where she was standing after he finished loading the last box. Mitchie slipped back into the darkness, hoping he hadnt seen her. She didnt mean to come off as creepy.

He chuckled and then went to the passenger side of the van as Mitchie released a sigh and slipped back into the light, watching them drive away. "Goodnight Shane," she whispered to no one in particular before going back into her room and savoring the last sleep of the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hotel Heart Three_

Mitchie couldn't forget about him. The mysterious Shane with the beautiful eyes. He was in her dreams and that was all she could dwell on as Miley and Alex raided her closet. Mitchie giggled and bit her lip, falling back on her bed with a wide smile. He was still on her mind.

"Okay, did you smoke something before we came over because it is way too early to be getting high and that's coming from me, Alex questioned, quirking her eyebrow at her friend that seemed to be stuck in la la land.

"No, why can't I just be happy?" Mitchie asked as Miley laughed, coming out in Mitchie's favorite yellow Obey dress that she had bought in Italy last year.

"Mitchie, you're always complaining about how unfair your life is. Who is he?" Miley asked, folding her arms over her chest. Alex chuckled as I rolled to my side and curled into a ball.

"Is it that guy that was in the kitchen last night!" Miley asked, jumping on Mitchie's bed as she groaned and curled up even tighter. She couldn't tell them. They were way too judgmental.

"Oh my gosh it is! Mitchie, ew, he is not even close to our social class, he needs a haircut, and he works in a kitchen. You could have the hottest and richest guys in Miami Dade and you choose to crush on him?" Miley exclaimed as Mitchie's eyes watered. She shouldn't be getting upset, she barely even knew Shane! But the things Miley said about him hurt her and she didnt even know why.

"Its fine Miley, I'm sure she just thinks he's cute," Alex butted in, sitting next to Mitchie who still refused to leave her ball...until the doorbell rang.

"Its your house, go get the door," Miley slapped her ass as Mitchie rolled her eyes and hopped off her bed, wiping at her eyes and she took the stairs two at a time to get downstairs to the foyer. She opened the door and was surprised to see that Tess girl from last night.

"Um, your mom said we could pick up the check today," Mitchie nodded her head, remembering her mom telling her that before she had abruptly left the house for an important business meeting.

"Come in," Mitchie invited her in, letting Tess follow her to the kitchen. Tess had blonde hair and blue eyes but Shane had black hair and brown eyes. Weren't they related to each other or were they just working on the same staff?

"So, is Shane your brother?" Mitchie asked, pouring herself a glass of orange juice as she leaned over the marble counter. Tess raised her eyebrow as Mitchie took a sip, gulping down half the glass before putting it down. Mitchie was about to ask her what her problem was but Tess wiped the look off her face.

"Yeah and Caitlyn is our sister," she put the connection of Caitlyn being the one listening to music permanently in her head.

"And Connie is,"

"Our mom. We have three other siblings, an older brother and sister who are at college and a little brother," Mitchie couldn't even imagine living in the same house as both of her parents, she could only imagine how full Tess's house must be all the time.

"Your parents need a new hobby," Mitchie stated, not even registering how one woman could have so many kids.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Tess looked down in muted shame and Mitchie put her cup down, taking the envelope with Connie's Catering scrawled on it in her mother's neat handwriting out of the drawer.

"Here," Mitchie handed her the check and Tess stuffed it in her back pocket.

"So where do you live?" Mitchie asked as Tess scratched her head.

"A little bit outside of Miami Dade. We go to Sun Valley High on the other side of town," Mitchie had never heard of it before.

"How did you get here?" Mitchie asked as Tess scoffed and rolled her eyes in an annoyed matter.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Tess asked causing Mitchie to take a step back.

"You should be grateful someone like me is even remotely interested in your life," Mitchie had her moments of pure cockiness and that was one of them.

"You're really rude," Tess stated as Mitchie just shrugged it off.

"There's this party on Friday night. You should come and bring the Brady Bunch with you," Mitchie suggested as Tess narrowed her piercing blue eyes.

"Why would you let me come to one of your elite parties?" Tess asked in disbelief even though Mitchie could tell she was salivating at the idea of being able to join Mitchie for a party.

"You dont get out much," Mitchie cut her off as she tried to deny it, "just wear something nice and meet me here at seven on Friday night," Mitchie heard footsteps and her eyes widened, knowing that Miley and Alex would chew Tess up and spit her out with the amount of knock offs and split ends she was harboring.

"See you Friday night!" Mitchie pushed Tess out the door and locked it just as Miley and Selena entered with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Who was that?" Alex asked, wearing one of Mitchie's favorite band t shirts and studded diamond earings.

"Just one of the staff from last night. No one important," she shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal that it was a possibility she would get to see Shane on Friday. She tried to hide her excitement and focus on her friends but she just couldn't.

"Greg Sutton is having a keg on Friday night and of course we're all invited," Mitchie took a bite out of her chocolate Power Bar as Nate pitched the idea to them.

"Greg Sutton, the one who wouldn't stop hitting on me last year? I'll go because his parties are always the best," Alex shrugged and Nate high fived her with his free hand that wasn't holding his BLT. Nate had complained to the school about the lunch and lack of "real food" and since Nate's dad owned half the town, they had offered some different choices for lunch just like that.

"Hmmm, we're in too," Liam kissed Miley's neck before everyone adverted their eyes to Mitchie who shrank under their stares.

"I cant, its my best friend Taylor's birthday and I promised him I would go," Mitchie wasn't lying. Yes it was Taylor's birthday but she hadnt promised she would go. But she had technically invited Shane and Tess and she couldn't believe she was ditching her friends for them but she was...they just didnt know that.

"Mitchie, you are terrible at hanging out with us," Nate threw a piece of lettuce at her which stuck to her bright pink blazer. She picked it off and rolled her eyes.

"Lets go to the movies tonight since I cant hang at all this weekend. We'll go see something scary," she was a coward when it came to scary movies so they all agreed to meet up at the best Trillium in town.

"I will never be able to sleep again," Mitchie was still recovering from the movie and it had ended half an hour ago. They were just walking downtown until they got bored and decided to part ways.

"It wasn't that bad," Nate wrapped an arm around her and Mitchie buried her face in his chest.

"It was worse than when you made me sit through the Human Centipede," Mitchie whined as Miley chuckled.

"Overdramatic much?" Mitchie left Nate's arms and reached over, punching Miley's arm as she rubbed it. Mitchie could punch.

"Guys wait!" Alex was too busy lighting a cigarette to even bother to stay walking at the same distance as her friends. Mitchie turned around, walking backwards as Alex finally got it to light. She rolled her eyes at Alex's habit. She was too pretty to smoke.

"Alex, you're practically putting yourself on your-ah!" Mitchie felt her body collide with another, sending them both backwards as her friends laughed. She felt something sticky on her back and she rolled off the person onto the cement, groaning in pain. Nate helped her up and the person she bumped into brushed himself off, standing up and looked down at his ruined shirt. There was ice cream all over it. And there was ice cream all over Mitchie's back.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Mitchie met his eyes and almost smiled at the coincidence. It was Shane.

"Wow princess, I see you're a clutz as well," Mitchie couldn't even tell if it was a joke but she smiled anyways, shrugging out of her ruined blazer. Shane's eyes left hers for a split second and fell to her cleavage but he caught himself and stared at her again, causing Mitchie to blush.

"Actually my name is Michella but my friends call me Mitchie," Mitchie held out her hand for him to shake which he did as Miley scoffed.

"That's a nice name. I'm Shane but I'm sure you already knew," Miley cut him off with a fierce glare as Alex stood next to her.

"You didnt even apologize for ruining her jacket. You really should because it cost way more than you would be worth in your entire life," Alex said before taking another puff out of her cigarette and blowing the smoke into his face. He waved the smoke away as Mitchie pushed Alex aside. Her friends were so rude.

"Its fine, its just a jacket and I wasn't watching where I was going. I'll just throw it away when I get home," Mitchie shrugged nonchalantly as Shane shook his head in disbelief.

"That's a waste of money," he stated as Miley rolled her eyes.

"You're a waste of time and space. You need to leave our presence and go back to wherever the hell you came from. The slums are that way," Miley pointed ahead of them as Mitchie looked down, feeling completely bad for Shane. But she couldn't stand up for him. Not without getting some type of lecture from her friends.

He gave Mitchie a cold stare before pushing past them, leaving them there in a stunned silence.

"I'm ready to go home," Mitchie wished she wasn't born with a silver spoon in her mouth. She wished people would stop being so judgmental. And she wished she had defended Shane instead of just standing there looking stupid. He probably hated her even more now.

Mitchie pulled down the tight strapless black dress she had decided on, ripping off the price tag figuring it didnt really matter how much it had cost. She teased the roots of her hair a bit and looked at the time. It was 7:15 on Friday and Tess and her siblings were late. She hated when people were late. Her mom was out doing God knows what and all of her friends were at Greg's party. It was just her. She grabbed her bright blue clutch, making sure she had her phone, lip gloss, and a mini pack of condoms just in case. She closed her clutch and went down the stairs to the foyer upon hearing the doorbell ring. When she opened it, she was surprised that Tess and Shane were standing there.

"Caitlyn got grounded. Sorry we're late," Tess apologized as she looked at what she was wearing. Where does this girl shop? All she ever does is wear fake clothes. She had on a black sequined tank top with a pair of fake True Religion white skinnies and knock off BCBG flip flops. This girl gave her a headache.

"Um, lets go," she led them right back out the door, frustrated that Shane refused to say anything to her. She knew what her friends had said had offended him but what was she supposed to do? And she should get some credit for ditching her real friends for two people in a lower class than her.

"Hi Shane," Mitchie greeted as he climbed into the passenger seat. He sent her a curt nod, causing her blood to boil as she started her car up.

They pulled up to the club where the party was held and Mitchie fixed her eye makeup.

"Dont tell anyone you're here with me," Mitchie unlocked her doors and strutted ahead of them. They had to have been to a party before. And even if they hadnt, they just had to fall into the crowd and everything would be fine.

"Mitchie!" Taylor Lautner had been her best friend since they were in diapers at the most expensive daycare in New York. But sadly her parents had divorced and she had moved down to Miami with her mom, leaving Taylor behind. Taylor had flew all of his guests down to Miami just for Mitchie, knowing her mom wouldn't just let her fly to New York for a party.

"Hey!" she gave him a warm hug, laughing as he lifted her off the ground. She swore that he was on steroids and she didnt doubt that he actually was.

"I'm so glad you came! Finally missed one acro practice for me," Taylor kissed her cheek as Mitchie giggled.

"You know I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Besides, the party doesnt start till I arrive," she winked and looked towards the door, rolling her eyes at the sight of Tess and Shane awkwardly standing there, taking in the scene.

"Catch up with ya later babe, I'm gonna go get a drink," Taylor nodded as she walked away from him, going the complete opposite direction of the bar.

"Are you guys seriously just gonna stand there the whole time? Because if you are I can take you home right now," she offered, digging in her clutch for her keys.

"No," Tess grabbed her wrists, halting her actions. "We just wanted to scope out the crowd and see what was going on," she cooly replied, flicking a piece of hair out of her face.

"Well loosen up. Its a party," Mitchie turned again and headed towards the bar, taking a seat on the stool and pushing all of her hair to one side of her head, assaulting the bartender with a sultry look as soon as he turned around.

"Cosmopolitan, make it dirty," the words left her lips in a sexy manner and all he could do was nod and prepare the drink.

Mitchie was the type of person that knew what she wanted and knew exactly how to get it. It involved some manipulation on her part but in the end it was completely worth it.

The bartender had completely ignored the fact that she was underage as he slid the drink to her. She looked at the swirling colors before tilting the glass up to her painted lips and taking a deep gulp, swallowing before chugging down the whole thing. And then an hour later, she had completely lost it.

"I'm sexy and I know it," Mitchie slurred, giggling at her reflection in the foggy mirror in the one person bathroom upstairs. She pinched her face together and laughed out loud at the fact that she still looked good. She pouted her lips and then pursed them so she looked like a duck. She laughed at herself. She was completely drunk. She felt loose and free. She would love for her mother to see her now.

"Baaaaaybeeeeeeeeeeeee I'm not like the reeeeeesst," that song was stuck in her head. She shook out her hair and then laughed again, the part completely messed up. She did a few yoga fire breaths to calm herself down then realized how completely hot she looked doing that so she did a few more.

"No more joking," she sternly told her reflection. She grabbed the brass handle and turned the door, stumbling out of the bathroom and back into the smoky atmosphere. That stupid song, Gangman Style was playing and Mitchie suddenly felt the urge to dance. She swayed to the right and then to the left. She placed one heel in front of the other and swayed again, almost falling until someone's warms arm caught her.

Shane never went to parties. Ever. He had somehow managed to go through his entire four years of high school without attending a single party. And he was proud of himself for that.

The only reason why he was here was because Tess had told him that she didnt want him to go insane from his lack of entering the real world. He just thought that was bullshit. And the fact that he had to go with Mitchie was even worse. Her friends were obviously younger than him but it still hurt when she didnt even stand up for him. She didn't have a backbone. She was probably one of those girls that got pushed around by people all the time and never did shit about it.

Shane took the stairs two at a time, hoping to find some place where he could enjoy some peace and quiet. He heard voices as he neared the two single female and male bathrooms and cut his pace in half, noticing two dark figures against the wall, obviously a boy and a girl. The girl was pressed up against the wall with the guy leaning over her.

"Hmmm, I though you would be at Greg's party tonight Mitchie," of course it was Mitchie. He wasn't really surprised. The way she dressed obviously always attracted boys to her.

"Aren't you surprised to be there," her voice was off. She was obviously drunk off her ass. How were they supposed to get home now?

"Why dont we have our own private party at my place?" Shane shook his head. Was Mitchie's plan to drag them to a stupid party and then just abandon them for a one night stand?

"I have to pee. I'll meet you downstairs," Mitchie pecked his lips and he turned and walked away, leaving Shane alone on the top floor with Mitchie. He heard a strangled sob and closed the bathroom door, going back to the corner where Mitchie was, huddled on the floor with her um...area exposed.

"Um, Mitchie," Mitchie looked up to see Shane with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his cheap jeans. She stood up, losing her balance for two seconds before steadying herself with the wall, blinking at him as her mascara ran down her cheeks. How long had he been up there?

"You should take me hooome. I dont wanna have sex with Thomaaas. I wanna go hoooome," she threw her arms around his neck and he wrinkled his nose at the smell of her breath.

"Okay, come on," he put his arms around the bend of her knees, swinging her up. She was light but she had muscles. Shane carefully descended the stairs, forgetting about Tess and just focusing on the drunken girl in his arms.

When they got to the lot, Shane realized they had two problems. He didnt have her keys and all the cars looked the same. Which one did they ride in?

"Mitchie, what does your car look like?" Mitchie slapped him in the face with her clutch, making a shushing sound with her mouth.

"Mitchie is sleeping," Shane reached up and grabbed her clutch, using one hand to shift through it. He felt her keys and pushed the alarm button on her car. A black Mercedes began to make loud noise causing Mitchie to shriek. Shane walked over to the car, silencing it as he unlocked the door and set her in the passenger seat, her head lolling to the side. He hurried to the driver's seat and stuck the key in, trying to see how he could get to her house from here.

"Mitchie," he poked her arm, causing her to sit up and look at him with tired eyes, "do you know how to get to your house from here?" Her eyes widened and she reached over, yanking the key out of the ignition and stuffing it down her bra, leaving the two of them sitting in the middle of the parking lot.

"I CANT GO HOME. I'M DRUNK. MY MOM WILL KILL ME!" Mitchie wrung her hands in the air and Shane just nodded, making sure not to do anything that would set her off.

"Okay, just give me the keys and we'll go to my house instead," Mitchie blinked at him before reaching down her dress and pulling out her keys, dangling them in front of his face.

Shane slowly took the keys out of her hands and started the car up again, using his logic to get both of them to his house safely. Hopefully Tess would be okay. She was a big girl that hopefully wasn't intoxicated. She could take care of herself.

"Mitchie I-" he heard a soft snore and he momentarily took his eyes off the road, looking at Mitchie who was dozing off against the window, her knees curled up to her chest and her hair falling over her face. Now that he looked at her she was kind of...beautiful in an innocent kind of way. She looked kissable and looked like she gave the best hugs. Shane liked how she looked. It was her personality that needed some work.

He pulled into his short driveway, cutting the engine and stuffing the keys into his pockets. Mitchie was still peacefully asleep so he went to get her out, quietly sneaking into his two story house. He was 19 years old and lived with his parents, it just embarrassed him.

He carried her up to his room and set her down on his bed and she instantly awakened, looking at him with surprise in her eyes. She had pretty eyes.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" she screamed. He jumped across his room and tackled her to the bed, covering her mouth with his hand as a knock sounded on his door.

"Shane, what was that noise?" Mitchie looked at him with wide eyes before licking his hand. He bit his lip to keep from lashing at her as Caitlyn knocked again.

"Shane, is someone in there with you?" she jiggled his door knob and Shane thanked God that he remembered to lock it. When he locked his door, everyone knew it meant he didnt want to be bothered.

"Nothing Caitlyn, just my tv, I'm trying to change my clothes, go away," Shane demanded. Caitlyn huffed before releasing my door knob and padding away, the slam of her door representing that she was gone.

Mitchie licked his hand again and he pulled it away from her mouth. She looked at the position they were in and she giggled.

"You're on top of me," she pointed out, a hint of a blush coloring her cheeks. Shane slowly got off of her and scratched the back of his neck as she sat up on his bed and fixed her dress.

"This is your room? Shane's room...hmmm, its ugly," she kept a straight face before laughing again and standing up, her heels clicking on my wood floor.

"Its like a dance studio floor," she made a point to tap out a rhythm with her feet before falling over, face planting to the ground. Shane had no idea what he was supposed to do, he had never dealt with a drunk person before.

"Mitchie," he bent down and she turned to look at him, her face scrunching up in an adorable way.

"That hurrrrrrrt," she whined. Shane grabbed her warm hands and helped her up, setting her on his bed before bending down to take off her shoes. He didnt need his mom to wake up and see this.

"You have good hair," she took his beanie off and let the tips of her fingernails slowly scrape his scalp. Shane sighed at the feeling. A girl had never touched him like that before. The only girls he talked to are the ones in his family.

"Good hair, good hair, good hair," she chanted. Shane stood up and she dropped her hand.

"We should play a game," he suggested. Mitchie cocked her head to the side before a wide smile lit up her face.

"A board game? Or a game on my phone? Or a sexual game?" she giggled at the last part before proceeding to repeat the world sexual over and over again. Shane shook his head. She was cute and more likeable when she was drunk.

"Twenty questions," Shane sat next to her and Mitchie scooted away from him, folding her legs underneath her as she patted her hands in her lap.

"Oh. That game. Lets play!" she clapped her hands together and looked at Shane with a cute smile. Shane liked her smiles.

"Do it again, do it again!" Shane exclaimed as Mitchie giggled before making a concentrated face and touched the tip of her tongue to her nose. She laughed as did Shane and they fell back on his bed in a heap of laughter.

"Shut up!" Mitchie covered her mouth as Caitlyn yelled at them yet again. Shane had a feeling that Caitlyn knew someone was in here with him or she just didnt care enough to rat him out about it.

"I dont think you need glasses," Mitchie swung her arm over her chest and lazily took his glasses off of his face, carefully placing them in front of the bed.

"I dont think you need extensions," Mitchie laughed and combed her fingers through her black hair. She was sobering up, Shane could tell.

"Your eyes...they're pretty," the game had ended a long time ago, both of them knew it.

"Your eyes are special. They're like golden but you can see through them perfectly. I like it...a lot," Shane couldn't remember when he had gotten all smushy and shit with a girl. He couldn't even remember ever having a crush. But he liked Mitchie. She was kind of snobby and she was truly a piece of work but she was likeable. And she was different than he had heard most of the Miami Day kids were like. She didnt have the same mindset as them.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Mitchie asked, rolling over on her side to look at him.

"No, not ever. I dont think I ever will," Shane admitted. Mitchie nodded her head, a yawn escaping her lips. "What about you?"

"Love love love love love...love is not for me. I feel like everyone I love will just end up leaving or change. I dont want that," she swallowed a lump in her throat. Her mind wasn't so foggy anymore. She could see clearly. And if she really tried, she could probably walk without losing her balance.

"Yeah, I um...I agree," Shane confessed as Mitchie scooted closer to him. She noted that he smelled good. Not like a certain cologne or anything just...good.

"Shane, look at me," Shane looked up at Mitchie. She grabbed the side of his neck with her soft hand and caressed the side of his cheek with the other.

"What are you doing?" Shane asked. Mitchie smiled a bit, rubbing her thumb along his jawline.

"Just trust me. I promise this won't hurt," Shane was convinced Mitchie was gonna murder him at any point now. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He felt her breath on his, a mix of alcohol and cherries.

As he went to take another breath, he felt her soft lips brush against his. She hummed, slowly pulling away before fulling pressing her lips against his, their lips molding together as fireworks shot off between them. Mitchie felt a tingling from her fingers all the way to the tips of her toes. Shane's lips tasted good. And the way he was holding her...she had never been held like that before.

Mitchie smiled against Shane's lips, giving him one last soft peck before crawling to the top of his bed, by his pillows. Shane followed lead and did the same, pulling the covers back so they could both get under them. He couldn't believe this. He was actually in the same bed as a girl that wasn't related to him.

"Lets go to sleep," Mitchie curled into Shane's chest, placing her warm hand on the side of his neck and scooting as close as possible. Their breaths fell in sync with each other as they drifted off to sleep.

**tell me what ya think!**


End file.
